This invention relates to the use of a new, effective catalyst system in a process for preparing alcohols from a mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen (synthesis gas). In another aspect, this invention relates to a process for producing higher aliphatic alcohols (C.sub.2 + alcohols) from synthesis gas.
The catalytic production of saturated alcohols from mixtures of carbon monoxide and hydrogen is a well known technology. The primary objective of most of these processes is to produce methanol. More recently, however, higher alcohols having two or more carbon atoms per molecule have become increasingly valuable as fuels or as additives to gasoline. Thus there is a need for developing new, improved catalyst systems and employing them in processes for converting synthesis gas to alcohol products containing substantial amounts of C.sub.2 + alcohols.